halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Fourth Fleet
The UNSC Fourth Fleet was one of the five numbered principal fleets of the UNSC Defense Fleet. Operational History Memory Crisis (2553) As of 2553, immediately after the disastrous Human-Covenant War, it would be a five-star command given to Fleet Admiral Michael Stanforth. The Fourth Fleet would hold substantial significance in the Memory Crisis, notably participating in the Battle of Paris IV as well as the disastrous Siege of Carinae-312. At the time, one of its battle groups would be Battle Group Mediator, a battle group led by Rear Admiral Wagner in the flagship UNSC Mediator.Halo: Memory Galactic Era (27th century) As of the Galactic Era and the dawn of the 27th century, following in the wake of the cataclysmic Beyond Veil's Azure Crisis, the near-collapse of the UNSC would lead to substantial reorganization of the UNSC Navy, as well as a massive arms build-up to rejuvenate the UNSC war machine. One of the collateral results of this arms race was the drastic expansion and reorganization of the Fourth Fleet. The Fourth Fleet would be outfitted with vessels from the newest generation of UNSC naval warfighting technology, including the ''Cydonia''-class fleet carriers and the ''Cyclops''-class main battle cruisers. Furthermore, the Fourth Fleet would be re-instated as a four-star independent command, and the position of "Commander-in-Chief, UNSC Fourth Fleet" would be held by a full Admiral (O-10) of the UNSC Navy. As of the Galactic Era, the newly-reconstituted and re-activated Fourth Fleet's full strength would number approximately five hundred capital warships, comparable to the four other principal fleets of the UNSC Navy. Its principal component, Fourth Fleet Combat Command, which directs the various naval combat forces of the Fourth Fleet, is comprised of five echelons, each of which are two-star or three-star commands of approximately one hundred warships each. Each echelon is comprised of three or four battle groups, each of which are one-star or two-star commands comprised of generally between twenty to thirty warships each. Each battle group is subsequently divided into three to five task forces of anywhere between five to twelve warships. The Fourth Fleet would be comprised of several cooperative subdivisions: *'Fourth Fleet Combat Command': A three-star command commanded by the Deputy Commander, UNSC Fourth Fleet, responsible for all capital warships and combatant operations executed by the Fourth Fleet. The largest subdivision of the Fourth Fleet. *'Fourth Fleet Airborne Command': A two-star command commanded by a Rear Admiral, responsible for all starfighters, shuttles, and unmanned drones aboard all vessels attached to the Fourth Fleet. *'Fourth Fleet Logistical Command': A two-star command commanded by a Rear Admiral, responsible for logistical sustenance of the Fourth Fleet. *'[Fourth Fleet Special Warfare Command': A two-star command commanded by a Rear Admiral that is a flag officer of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. Fourth Fleet Special Warfare Command not only supplies Naval Special Forces in support of Fourth Fleet operations, but also is responsible for operation of fleet-wide unconventional warfare, such as electronic warfare. Order of Battle *'Commander-in-Chief, UNSC Fourth Fleet' **'Fourth Fleet Logistical Command' **'Fourth Fleet Naval Special Warfare Command **'Fourth Fleet Airborne Command''' **'Fourth Fleet Combat Command' ***'First Echelon' ****Alpha Battle Group ****Bravo Battle Group ****Charlie Battle Group ****Delta Battle Group ***'Second Echelon' ****Echo Battle Group ****Foxtrot Battle Group ****Golf Battle Group ****Hotel Battle Group ***'Third Echelon' ****India Battle Group ****Juliet Battle Group ****Kilo Battle Group ***'Fourth Echelon' ****Lima Battle Group ****Mike Battle Group ****November Battle Group ***'Fifth Echelon' ****Oscar Battle Group ****Papa Battle Group ****Quebec Battle Group References Category:Memoryverse Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Units